Mortal Kombat: The Legacy
by Gravedigger
Summary: Every generation there is a new Kombat. This is a fanfiction interpretation of Mortal Kombat 1 all the way through the latest game Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Read and Review if you get the time.


**Mortal Kombat: The Legacy**

Disclaimer! Mortal Kombat is the property of Ed Boon and Midway, as are all of the characters mentioned and used in this fanfiction that covers every single Mortal Kombat core Mortal Kombat Game (Mortal Kombat, MKII, UMK3, MK4, MKDA, MKD, MK:Armageddon) in order to flesh out the storyline and prove that it indeed is complete. There are a few characters however that are not Mortal Kombat's property, namely the following characters: Skye, Borok, and Phinneas) Enjoy the fanfiction!

**Prologue – When Worlds Collide**

500 Years Ago

"Kung Lao. I challenge you to Mortal Kombat."

He turned around as he stood in the outdoor arena on the exotic island, his eyes narrowing as he saw what stood before him. The creature was large... so much larger then could be expected. What was this being that challenged the Champion of Mortal Kombat? He eyed him from head to toe. The monster stood just over eight feet tall, its body was well chiseled, and it stood mostly in the nude except for the loin cloth that the being war. Its hair was worn up...and it had four arms. Indeed, this would be a challenge for the current Champion of Mortal Kombat. The Great Kung Lao kept his stance, waiting for the being to say anything more, waiting for this... this abomination to move, to speak, to act... or to fight.

The creature indeed spoke again, "I am Prince Goro! Fight!"

"From whom do you represent!" Kung Lao demanded.

The creature known as Goro grinned wickedly, "I represent... Shang Tsung."

"Treachery," Lao whispered to himself before speaking up, "Prepare for Kombat!"

A loud voice echoed in the outdoor arena a loud call to "FIGHT!" Goro approached menacingly as Kung Lao charged, jumping up and kicking the giant backwards. He threw several jabs Goro's way, but the large beast swung with all four arms. He rolled underneath and kicked Goro in the back, which only seemed to anger the monstrous beast. Lao kicked it a few more times, took a few steps back, and charged again, attempting to jump on Goro's shoulders and kick in his head, but as he made the move he realized it was a mistake. Four arms grabbed his legs, and all four brought him down, slamming his back into ground. Kung Lao tried to force the pain from his mind as he tried to kick Goro, but he realized right then and there that all four arms still held him, and lifted him, slamming him on the opposite side. This brought a painful groan from the Champion before Goro lifted him up one more time, and nailed a viscious uppercut, sending Kung Lao to the ground.

An unseen at the moment watcher stood up and smirked dangerously. The old man... the sorceror Shang Tsung – glared at the scene, glared at Kung Lao with contempt. Shang Tsung would have his revenge, and he would enjoy it.

"Goro wins!" Shang Tsung yelled out over a rowdy crowd of both Shaolin Monks and Outworld warriors, "Round Two... FIGHT!"

Kung Lao stumbled up as Goro waded in. Lao, the Champion, thought of his duties, his responsibility to save Earthrealm, to win yet another Mortal Kombat. He came in hard, throwing punches wildly, lefts and rights before kicking more then enough, kicking enough that it would have killed a normal man. All it did was make Goro snarl and grunt. All it did was anger the beast. Backflipping several times, Kung Lao made some distance and prepared his last plan of attack. He normally didn't need to do this, infact, he had never done it before. It did not matter to him though, it was time for some payback for everything that had happened. It was time to win the fight. Kung Lao charged, and at the last moment he willed himself to teleport...

...and as he did to reppear behind Goro he found his opponent missing. He looked around, and then at the ground, noticing the shadow above him. Looking up, it was too late. Goro pounded into him, his feet stomping. Kung Lao saw blood in his eyes as he coughed it up as well, trying to get his barings, yet failing so miserably. The Champion of Mortal Kombat was faltering. Goro roared in bloodlust and glee.

"Finish Him!" Shang Tsung ordered.

Goro growled, "You... have lost... Champion."

The four armed warrior lifted Kung Lao up, and with all four arms, ripped him in half, emmiting a howl of agony as the blood spilled from both ends. And with a barbaric movement, he clubbed away both halves, and Goro stood in victory. Cheers went up around the arena from all of the Outworld Warriors, whilst the Shaolin Monks watched on in horror. Prince Goro of the Shokans had defeated the Great Kung Lao!

Goro was the Champion of Mortal Kombat! ...and he would remain champion for 9 More.

**Present Day**

Somewhere in China

Sub-Zero had to find it... he had to find the map. It appeared as if the Shaolin Monks had it. The sorceror Quan Chi had hired the Ice Assassin of the Lin Kuei to find the map. Supposedly it was to find some ancient amulet of sorts. It didn't matter. What did matter was the payoff. Sub-Zero was going to make due on his promise to fulfill the mission. As he kept to the shadows, he watched the monks move throughout the monestary. He didn't need to leave a trail of bodies behind, it was not that sort of mission where reckless behavior was excused. What he needed was the map. As he snuck through the shadows he listened in on some of the talk.

"The map is missing... Lord Raiden will not be pleased," one of the monks whispered.

"This not good. We need to find the intruders..." another replied.

Sub-Zero sighed inwardly. Either he had been found out or someone else was around. Looking around, he waited for the monks to leave the area before he stood back up, and crept out of the shadows, standing tall. He wore an outfit that resembled a Ninja's, though the outfit was infact blue and black. He refused to be called a Ninja, for he was Lin Kuei! And as he turned around he narrowly broke into a forward roll as a flying spear went towards him.

"Get over here!" A voice yelled.

Sub-Zero stood up and eyed the man before him. He too was dressed like a Ninja, though more appropriately, donned in black, with two katanas strapped to his back. The man circled around him, and Sub-Zero really wondered how another could be in search of the map. Who else...

"Who are you?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"I am Scorpion. I will deliver the map to my buyers. You will not leave here alive," the Ninja said threateningly.

And at that, Scorpion unsheathed his katanas. Sub Zero didn't need to be told fight in order to fight. He slipped several daggers out of concealment and tossed them, forcing the ninja into defense. Scorpion kept throwing the daggers until he was out. Afterwards, he broke into a forward roll and landed an uppercut to the ninja, whom fipped backwards, yet landed on his feet. Scorpion grunted and attempted to plant a roundhouse kick on the Lin Kuei, but Sub-Zero ducked, and landed several blows to his opponent's stomach. The stunned Ninja didn't see it coming as he paused – winded – unable to move as he felt the assassins' hand hit the back of his spine, paralyzing him. Sub-Zero wanted to send a message to whomever hired this "Scorpion." He grabbed Scorpion's neck, and ripped his head right off with an incredible showing of strength and adrenaline. The spine dangled from the head, and Sub-Zero stared down at the corpse, eyeing the map that had fallen.

"Now... to find Quan Chi."

Little did Sub-Zero know just what evil he had caused, and little did he know the chain of events he was about to set off...

...in MORTAL KOMBAT!


End file.
